ATWE Specific Moves
=Finishers= Giant Punch (BANNED BOI) This one was mostly used by Hurricanescythe, because of his size. It looks like: D1 thrusts his/her fist into D2's ribbcage. Damage Scaling (Hurricanescythe): Damage: 10/10 Probability of being reversed: 8/10 Damage from reversal: 1/10 most times The Quartz Mine This one is used by Quartz only. It looks like: D1 grabs D2's head, uses the other hand to grab D2's leg. D1 then flips D2 upside-down (still holding leg and head), and drops D2 on D1's knee. Damage scaling: Damage: 5/10 Probability of being reversed: 6/10 Damage from reversal: 3/10 most times The Wildfire This is Wildfires move. It looks like: D1 bounces off the barricade and spin kicks D2. They use their heel to hit D2. Damage scaling: Damage: 5/10 Probability of being reversed: 7/10 Damage from reversal: 0/10 most times The Bonfire This is Bonefire's move. It looks like: D1 does a roundhouse kick to the chin of D2 Damage scaling: Damage: 710 Probability of being reversed: 7/10 Damage from reversal: 1/10 most times The Wild Unloader This is Boar's move. It looks like: Boar slams his head into D2's chest. D2 flies into the barricade and is pinned against the barricade by Boar. Boar then unloads on them and punches the heck outta them. Damage Scaling: Damage: 6/10-9/10 (Depends on how many punches) Probability of being reversed: 4/10 Damage from reversal: 0/10 most times Butterfly Bomber Monarch's variant of the Bomber. It looks like: Monarch gets them in Bomber position, on back-legs on shoulders, and drops D2 down, still holding on. Monarch lifts them back up, drops again, lifts up, drops again, and for the fourth time, Monarch bounces them in the air, and the moment D2's legs touch his shoulders, he slams them down. He lets go after the last one. Damage Scaling Damage: 10/10 Probability of being reversed: 8/10 Damage from reversal: 6/10 most times The Definition of pain Definition's move. It looks like: She jumps on D2's shoulders, and puts herself in the Bomber position. She wraps her legs around her head, and does a backflip, still holding on to D2's head. Once she sees the ground, she makes her legs let go, and flings them onto their neck. Damage Scaling Damage: 5/10 (Normally) 6/10 (If done into the barricade) Probability of being reversed: 6/10 Damage from reversal: 7/10 most times WOO-HOO Meta's move. It looks like: Meta lifts D2 above his head for a few seconds, screams "WOO FREAKING HOO!!" and makes them land head first and also their neck at the same time. Damage Scaling Damage: 10/10 Probability of being reversed: 5/10 Damage from reversal: 1/10 most times Rose-bud Rosella's move. It looks like: Rosella gets behind D2, and grabs the back of their head. She then does a flip forward, and lands on her back, but her holding D2's head makes their snout slam into the ground. Damage scaling: Damage: 7/10 Probability of being reversed: 1/10 Damage from reversal: 0/10 most times Dark skies from here Wallflower's move. It looks like: It's where Wallflower jumps as high as he can, and dropkicks the eyes of D2. Damage scaling: Damage: 8/10 Probability of being reversed: 0/10 Damage from reversal: 0/10 most times T9 Trillium's move. It looks like: It's very quick, but it's where Trillium grabs the opponent by the legs and stomach, lift them above her head for a split second and throws them the opposite direction she picked them up onto their back. Damage scaling: Damage: 8/10 Probability of being reversed: 2/10 Damage from reversal: 0/10 most times Tears of defeat Tearna's move. It looks like: It's where Tearna jumps off the barricade, her elbow out, and Tearna's elbow slams into the back of D2's neck or back. Damage scaling: Damage: 9/10 Probability of being reversed: 4/10 Damage from reversal: 0/10 most times The rumbling heart of war Warstarter's move. It looks like: D1 knocks D2 into the barrier while suffocating them. As soon as D1 stops suffocating D2, D1 grabs their shoulders and shakes them vigourously. Then, D1 punches D2 to the floor, bashing their head against the ground. D1 then stomps on D2, making them pass out if they haven't already. Damage scaling: Damage: 10/10 Probability of being reversed: 8/10 Damage from reversal: 1/10 most times =Signatures= Seismic Slam Now, this one varies between fighters. Usually very strong dragons use this move, because they are the only ones capable. It looks like: D1 lifts D2 above D1's head. D1 then turns D2 the opposite way D1 is facing, and slams D2 down on the ground back first. Damage scaling: Damage: 8/10 Probability of being reversed: 2/10 Damage from reversal: 0/10 most times Bomber Everyone can use it. It looks like: D1 grabs D2, and puts the on D2's back legs on D1's shoulders. D1 then drop them down on D2's back. Damage scaling: Damage: 6/10 Probability of being reversed: 4/10 Damage from reversal: 4/10 most times Boing This has some variants, but this is the main one. It looks like: D1 belly flops onto D2. That's it.. Damage scaling: Damage: 4/10 Probability of being reversed: 7/10 Damage from reversal: Depends. 360 Boing This is one variant of the Boing. It looks like: It lives to its name, and D1 does a flip, going 360 degrees around, and lands on them in a belly flop. Damage Scaling: Damage: 7/10 Probability of being reversed: 7/10 Damage from reversal: Depends. Suicide Boing A variant of the Boing. It looks like: It lives to its name, where D1 puts there arms around D2's arms, and D1's legs around D2's legs, and jump off of usually the barricade or another high place. D2 will land on their back while D1 lands on D2. Damage scaling: Damage: 7/10 Probability of being reversed: 1/10 Damage from reversal: 7/10 most times Spinning Heel Kick A move used by all. It looks like: Where D1 spins around with their heel up, and it will connect with the jaw of D2. Damage scaling: Damage scaling: 6/10 (8/10 when off barricade) Probability of being reversed: 4/10 Damage from reversal: Depends. Sky Strike A move used by all, but ones who have strong legs. It looks like: D1 leaps over the defender, pinning their wings down and rolling them across the arena, into the barrier. Damage scaling: Damage scaling: 5/10 Probability of being reversed: 1/10 Damage from reversal: 3/10 most times. Suplex Used by all. It looks like: D1 grabs wraps their arm around D2's head, and wraps D2's arm around D1's head, and then D1 bends the opposite directions, bringing D2 with them and landing D2 and their back. Damage scaling: Damage scaling: 2/10 Probability of being reversed: 5/10 Damage from reversal: (well considering that you could reverse the suplex with a suplex i'll let you imagine) =Submissions= Barbaric Chokehold This one is used by a lot of dragons, known by Wildfire to do it. It looks like: D1 wraps their arm around D2's neck, and uses their forearm to start choking D2. They hold it there as long as they can. Damage scaling: Damage: 10/10 (If held for more then a minute) Probability of being reversed: 7/10 (If they aren't fazed already) Damage from reversal: 0/10 most times Around Stomach Used by anyone. It looks like: D1 wraps their arms around D2's stomach, and starts squeezing. Damage scaling: Damage: 6/10 (If held for more then a minute) Probability of being reversed: 5/10 (If not already fazed) Damage from reversal: 0/10 most timesCategory:Miscellaneous